Pain High
by 4fireking
Summary: A boy has suffered much trauma and turmoil in his life. His father is a drunk and never baths because of the death of his wife. The boy is so afraid he doesn't want to leave the house. Then one day, during a drunken argument with his father, he sneaks out of his house and sees a girl playing basketball. After beating her in basketball he decides to join the basketball team.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slam Dunk

**_Prologue_**

" _I never wanted you." _

_" I know, dad." _

_" Your useless. Your mom didn't want you either."_

_" Mom was hit by a drunk driver. It was probably you." _

_" You're a worthless child that's not worth any collateral." _

_" And you're a drunk excuse for a Fa…Father." _

_" Take a good look at yourself. Soon you'll grow up to be just like me." _


	2. Chapter 2

Ken lived an uneasy life. He wasn't smart and he didn't have any friends. Ken got into Shohoku High with the lowest score anyone could pass with. When people look at him they see his skeletal face, his white shirt, blue shorts, and white running shoes. His eyes were fluffy green. If you looked closely you could see a small scar on the right side of his head. Ken has no recollection of that scar as his father keeps beating him and he was too laid back to care.

Ken wasn't a lazy kid. He tries his hardest in very thing he wants to do, but when people try talking to him he lacks the patience to hold a conversation. He mostly just says " I don't care" or " screw this". He was just a boy who didn't see the "light" in the world and only the "darkness". Ken knew school was only good for giving him a reason to stay away from home, and the rest of his time was spent on his part time job...during school with two fellow classmates. He was working part time as a bodyguard.

Jin Hiyama and Misuzu Amano were the biggest targets for bullies in the skull. The boys were in the top twenties in their exams and spend all of their free time playing PSP. It appeared Kin had his work cut out for him. He just think of it as an opportunity to feel like a bodyguard...he didn't have the skills to be one in real life. Kin couldn't get cocky and let his guard down; sure he was one of the toughest students in class and believed to be a delinquent...there were still very strong and vicious students in his school. The smart kids had to be protected...ah! Who was Ken kidding? He didn't give a damn about those two nerds. This was just so he could pocket extra cash.

Like every day Jin and Misuzu liked to spend their time after lunch on the top of the school playing their stupid RPG games. Ken was sleeping beside them for two reasons; one he didn't care for video games. The second reason was how his father kept him up all night, it really sucks.

" I leveled up!" Jin exclaims raising his PSP in the air and kissing the screen.

" That's great," said Misuzu, " four more levels and we can fight that dumbass sorcerer."

" Hey Ken. If you buy a PSP and get Dragon Labyrinth we can make a party of three and beat this game in a week or two," Jin stated happily.

" I think I know what to buy with my money."

They were so annoying. All he heard from them all day was dungeons, dragons, leveling up, romancing characters, etc. These nerds had no interest in sports or finding real girlfriends instead of the ones who were make belief. It wasn't like Ken liked sports either. He just knew basketball was the biggest craze in Shohoku High. Even if they weren't in good shape basketball shouldn't be too hard for them.

" I told you they were up here, Takaya," a voice sang from the stairs.

" _Crap," _Ken thought gritting his teeth.

He had to see the second strongest student in school, Takaya Bacchus and his two friends. There was Wakamoto the tan chubby one who was also short, and there was Eri Kagano, who was Takaya's girlfriend and a total bitch. Eri was condescending and she is mean.

" How very chivalrous of you to protect these two nerds," Takaya laughed with his big manly laughter, " but also very foolish. Now, give us your PSP's so we can pawn them."

" B-But there our PSP's," the boy's said whimpering.

" Not anymore. Now they belong to my pookey." Eri laughed. Being the girlfriend to the second strongest student in school meant she could boss everyone else around. At least, until Ken was involved. " We don't care how crappy your little gizmo's are...to use its money. Give us money and we won't hurt you."

" Something tells me it's you who should be paying them. Paying them for protection against me," Ken scoffed.

" Oh? You don't understand the presage of-" Ken wouldn't listen to another word coming from this bitch's mouth. He grabbed her hair and yanked on it so hard the hair ripped off. Eri cried in pain from Ken ripping her hair out.

Wakamoto tried avenging Eri's pain. He punched his hand forward towards Ken's stomach. Ken was too fast for the fat boy and grabbed his arm, then he slugged him in his face. Ken didn't stop with just that. He grabbed Wakamoto by his collar, before he landed on his ass, grabbed a rock and slammed it into Wakamoto's head. No blood spurted from the fat ones head; he fell unconscious on his ass.

" You hurt them, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Takaya shouted clenching his teeth and hands when he was about to beat the living crap out of Ken.

Takaya ran at Ken and swing with all his might. He had strength, Ken would give him that, but he was just a dumb kid compared to Ken's level of skill. Ken moved away from Takaya's fists. Takaya tried punching him several times. He was too slow for Ken, bringing him around Takaya giving him a kick to his legs. What Ken did was completely fucked up, he kicked Takaya in the back and wouldn't stop kicking him until Jin shouted bloody murder.

" Run."

Jin and Misuzu ran for the stairs, but stopped when their teacher Mr. Grelle and a member of the student council committee came through the door. The student member heard Takaya was coming upstairs to hurt Jin and Misuzu and tattled the whole thing to the teacher.

It was finally going to happen. After being feared and watched for so long...Ken would finally be expelled from this stupid school. He really was like his father, a lazy slug who ruined everyone's lives.


End file.
